


Life Paint Brush

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki’s a point of interest to him, for showing him the wide world humans lived in, for how he accepts him yet pushes him away at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Paint Brush

Haru never seems to understand- never hopes to understand- Yuki’s outlook on the world. He sees a spectrum of colours, a burst of life- is that what Yuki sees as well?

He doubts, with how sullen the boy always looks. A sharp contrast to his bright, loud, fiery red hair, Yuki’s colours always seem muted, dull. Haru wishes he could reach out to him, to fill with colours where it’s monochrome. But maybe Yuki wouldn’t appreciate that.

Yuki’s a point of interest to him, for showing him the wide world humans lived in, for how he accepts him yet pushes him away at the same time.

( _Haru doesn’t like it when Yuki pushes him away. Did he do something wrong? He never seems to know the reason.)_

“Yukiii!!” Haru shouts, tackling Yuki into a hug.

He doesn’t push him away, he doesn’t shout, only turns to greet him and smile.

“Morning, Haru.”

He does that a lot more, now. Haru wonders if he did it- painting into Yuki’s life. It doesn’t matter if he did, just as long as that shade continues to grow bolder and bolder, until Yuki finally sees what he sees- a world filled with life and colours.  


End file.
